Forgotten Love
by Toxiic Monkkii
Summary: Takes place a little after Kalona appears, and when Zoey is starting to feel that there is good in him.


**A.N. : I'm sorry if not everything happens in a place in a book. I just recently got the newest on** Destined, **and it has been forever since I have read the part when Kalona first came in.**

Zoey sat with her head in her hands. She was sitting against one of the walls that marked the end of the school property. She was so confused. She felt that she was falling for the wrong person, yet again. She let out a sigh and looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful night, even though the streets lurked with Raven Mockers. She didn't know why she had left the depot, she knew it wasn't safe at all to be out at night, let alone be out all alone, but maybe it was because she was hoping to see a certain winged being.

Suddenly Zoey was caught off guard by the sound of wings. She quickly whispered, "Spirit please protect me…" She knew it was probably to late because a Raven Mocker had landed before her. The beast was quiet scary with its raven head and wings and yet a human body. It screeched at her, making her cower back in fear against the wall. She quickly looked left and right and then quickly took off. She began to run in the direction of the school gates, but soon she felt something sharp pierce through her shoulders. She was being lifted off the ground. She now noticed that the Raven Mocker also had the talons of a raven only twenty times as big and now they where digging into her shoulders. She was soon being lifted up off the ground. She figured where he was going to take her, to his father…

Zoey had passed out during the flight because of the amount of pain the talons where causing her, but she woke up when she was dropped on the ground with a thud. She quickly felt the pain in her shoulders and winced. She then looked around and took in her surroundings. She was on a high cliff, but the Raven Mocker had left her there. She looked behind her and saw the drop of the cliff and then looked back to see Kalona approaching her.

"Well, this is a surprise, the Zoey Redbird was caught by one of my sons. This a lovely surprise." Kalona said smirking evily.

"Oh shut up, your son put me in a whole lot of pain." She said glaring at him.

"Oh did he…" He said making a mental note to find the one that hurt her. " Well then come here I'll try and patch you up," He said kind of ackwardly.

Zoey was caught off guard a bit, but she stood and walked over to him. "He dug his talons into my shoulders, I don't know how deep it went though," She said.

Kalona looked at her shirt, it was covering the wounds. "Is it alright if I pull your shirt down a little."

Zoey felt her cheeks grow warm and she looked down. "Yeah its fine."

Kalona gently pulled the shirt sleeve down to pear at the wound. "You know I could easily heal you if you drank my blood…" He made the suggestion, while looking at the wound.

Zoey thought to herself for a moment and practically shrugged off the part of her telling her not to do it and looked at him. "Okay… if you are okay with it." She said innocently.

Kalona was actually surprised that she said yes, but he pulled out a knife from his pants and slit his palm. He held it up to her.

Zoey was surprised how good the blood smelt. It almost made her want to go crazy. She glanced at him and then grabbed his hand and pulled it up to her mouth and began to drink. She closed her eyes as she did so. She was quickly down and pulled away, her shoulder already healing. She backed away a few steps and looked down. "Thank you." She said not looking at him.

Kalona lowered his hand and watched her. "You're welcome," He said.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Zoey asked innocently. She didn't really fell trapped, but it did feel really awkward.

Kalona let out a slight dark chuckle. "Well keep you here as my prisoner of course." He said smirking evilly.

Zoey looked up and glared at him, but deep down it kind of made her happy. She let out a sigh and sat down on the ground. If she was going to be stuck her, she mind as well make it hard on him.


End file.
